What happens in the cage stays in the cage
by Dews
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the cage between Akito and Yuki? they got freaky with each other. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Dews here, just wanted to do a side story of Akito and Yuki. I mean this is the idea that brought Sizzling Chef to life and it…will…only mean the…world…to…me if I…dedicated…this…to them.*Bursts into tears*

Dramatics over! It's sizzling, hot, erotic, yaoi…what else do you want. -* (_Wait, a little rape)_

**I will hunt you down and kill you if you don't review** (JK)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own fruits basket, why would I? But, I am the producer of this awesomelicious (I think so) one-shot.

**~What happens in the cage **_**STAYS in the cage~**_

I could hear the footsteps. As they slowly walked toward my prison, another whimper escaped me. He dragged the keys along my cage and I could hear the smug chuckle that he gave whenever he came for my body.

I closed my eyes and prayed that he would go away but since he never turned back or stopped even when I asked him to, it was unlikely god would answer my prayers tonight.

It would have filled me with hope if I was the only one but I wasn't, he had multiple partners but none were caged like I was.

As the key banged against the lock, I knew my faith was inevitable.

He took his time shuffling into the cage and as I recoiled against the hard wall, I heard the _tsk tsk_ which I knew would result in punishment. I begged my body to shut down and be submissive but, it did not heed my warnings. It stood and tried to back away even if its efforts were useless.

"I heard you've been naughty again," he said. I did not reply nor did my reply matter. There was no turning back.

"Kureno told me that you tried to escape _again_ when he took you outside for a little fresh air. Ungrateful little thing, I was actually rewarding you for being a good boy but, I guess you were a naughty boy after all. You must be punished."

_God help me. _

He quickly caught up to me and grabbed my hair in a tight grip as he crushed my mouth against his. I tried to pull away put he pressed me against the wall and shifted his head for a deeper kiss of the kiss that was already deep.

My body moaned and arched itself into his and his hands crushed me to his. He pushed me down on the floor and rubbed his hand between my legs.

"You're already hard."

He pushed my shirt up and took my nipple in his teeth. It was my sensitive one so it was only natural that I moan. My breath was coming in gasps now and I knew my face was red.

He fingered my nipple and pulled and pinched. He rolled it in his hand and I thought that I was about to pass out with ecstasy.

"I have not even started and you are already hot and sweating."

He wrapped his hand on my dick and squeezed and I thought that I would come right then and there.

He pulled my pants down and engulfed my dick with his mouth. His tongue began a dance on the tip and slowly danced its way down to the bottom and all the way back up again, over and over again.

I bucked under him and tried to make him stop but that only made him suck and stroke me harder. As I was about to come, he suddenly stopped and resumed his torturing of my nipples.

"Why…did…you…stop?" I asked with gasping breaths.

"Stop what?" He asked all innocent as he bit my ear. _Very good…_

"Why …did you stop…licking…me?"

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

I tried to clamp my mouth shut but it screamed out a yes as his hands leisurely grazed my penis.

He turned me over to back and rubbed his already erect dick between my buns. The pleasure was momentarily broken when he stood up to take his pants off but he continued the rubbing. One of his hands snaked under me and rubbed against me nipple while the other slapped my ass.

I leaned into his penis and rubbed my ass against his dick. It felt really good.

He stopped the rubbing and grabbed my ass with his two hands to widen the entrance since my hole is really small and tight. He slowly entered me as I groaned and moaned in barely subdued ecstasy. He pushed all the way in and muffled his groan in my hair.

_So the dance began…_

**A/N: **Hey there are you okay? Hope you body fluids and temperature are still intact. I think they need a little privacy but, it doesn't matter what I think, the thing that matters now is what you want. Should I do a second chapter? I don't know yet. So tell me and I just might.

Adieu,

Dews


	2. So the dance began

**A/N: **Dews typing here, this was supposed to be a one-shot but the guilt of not finishing a story has been eating me so, I decided to do a follow-up chapter and also update Chapter 2.2 of Sizzling Chef(plus I just had this gigantic milk chocolate bar and a whole pack of Starbursts). I may also upload my poem but I don't know what to call it. Maybe I'll think of something by the time I'm done.

**Disclaimer: **Do we have to go through this every time? I don't own fruits baskets now leave me alone before I sick Akito on you.

_**~What happens in the cage STAYS in the cage~**_

_**~So the dance began~**_

My ass felt like it had a life of its own with the amount of heat pulsing through it. The strain by his dick felt so wonderful that I gasped his name as he repeatedly slammed into me.

He grabbed my ass for support but it was so slick with moisture that his hands couldn't get a hold of it. He grabbed my hair instead and pulled back at the same time he slammed his whole dick into my whoring ass.

He inserted two of his fingers into my mouth and commanded me to suck and boy did I suck those fingers as if my life depended on it. His other hand was busy harassing my dick and before I knew it, his hand was covered in my juice.

"You came first," he stated and with those words, he pulled out his dick. I slumped to the floor as he went to the corner of my cage and grabbed the box that was used _only_ when I came first.

He opened it and pulled out his favorite. He said, "I hope your ass is ready for the pounding of its life."

"Akito I'm so sorry, please use the other one," I begged.

"Unh-uh, now's not the time to start begging though if you beg me to fuck you with my toy, I would."

"No, please no, I'll suck your dick. Please don't use that on me," I begged as he walked closer and closer still with his toy and a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, you will suck my dick. Yes, you will be fucked with my toy. Yes, I will fuck you with my dick and my toy together. Adverse punishment for the naughty boy."

He walked over to where I was still kneeling on the ground and put his thick dick right in my face.

He did not tell me to do anything but my tongue came out and circled the tip of his penis. It came out again and this time, it was followed by my entire mouth. I grabbed the dick which felt hot and licked it like my favorite lollipop. Up and down, and I put special emphasis on the tip since it was the juiciest part.

I just couldn't get enough of the warm salty taste he had and I was moaning and groaning as I humped his legs.

He gently grabbed my hair and turned me until my ass was facing him again. I knew he was about to put the toy in and I braced myself for the sexual onslaught that was about to follow.

The toy was no ordinary toy I've seen. It was a dick but not your regular dick. It had knobs on it and it vibrated. It also heated up when you squeeze it a lot and it produced warm juice into your ass when it reached its limit.

He gently opened my asshole with his thumb and index finger and pushed the toy till the end as I screamed bloody murder. He gently massaged my ass as my feet buckled under me and I lay in a gasping heap on the floor. It didn't hurt as much as before since he added lubricant to it and that really puzzled me. He massaged my shoulders and my waist while placing feather light kisses on my neck. He bit my ear and leisurely licked my ears which sent another shudder through my body.

The toy reacted to my shudder and temperature and began vibrating slowly. The vibration only made me shudder more and thus, it vibrated more.

By now, my moans and screams were the only thing that filled the cage but I could still hear the tiny murmur from Akito on top of me, reassuring me that it was going to be okay. I bucked under him but, he grabbed my dick and using it for leverage, drove his own dick into me and I saw red.

I screamed and screamed as tears ran down my cheek. I felt more moisture on my shoulder as I was distracted from the pain. I realized it was Akito's tears and I concluded that I was not the only one in pain. You couldn't even put a needle in the space between his dick and the toy.

As he moved, he moaned as I screamed with pleasure since my ass was on fire. He held me tight and moaned for me to fucking relax. Easy for him to talk, he wasn't the one with two dicks in his ass.

We continued slowly but as the toy heated up and vibrated more, we picked up the pace and went faster and faster. He repeatedly screamed my name and told me he loved me. _Such trivial words, he did not love me._

He grabbed my erect dick and pumped me till we came together in gasping, moaning and screaming finale.

He gasped my name and told me how good and tight I was as he caught his breath.

He slowly pulled out his dick and toy and my ass was _bathed_ in cum. I couldn't even care less since I passed out.

When I came to, I was clean and fully clothed with my head on Akito's lap.

He looked at me with this creepy expression he never had before and asked me, "You want to go out sometime?"

I screamed.

**A/N:** It's a really good thing you can't see me right now and I hope you didn't end up like me. Moving on…you like the lemon. You're naughty, don't make me send Akito to come punish you (though I wouldn't mind). Oh, I came up with a poem name and it's called _**You and my blood.**_ So what did you think of my intense lemon, huh huh huh?

Adieu,

Dews


	3. Not just for pleasure

**A/N: ** I'm very happy that this very short story has progressed this far but now, it is about to end and I'm not crying. Those tears falling down my cheek are just illusions. Yes, illusions. Akito and Yuki will of course live happily ever after but I must put the other story **Sizzling Chef **on hold since I'm obsessed with my latest development. **Why I should have killed you**. It's sexy, fun, psychopathic and all out damned confusing. Enjoy and of course there's YAOI XD.

**Disclaimer:** I am not as talented as the owner of Fruits Basket but I'm talented enough to write this short story.

_**~What happens in the cage STAYS in the cage~**_

_**~Not just for pleasure~**_

My scream vibrated though the walls and was followed by my struggle to get away from him. I tripped over my own feet as I tried to get away from him even though I knew there was nowhere to run to in the cage.

As I looked back, I would never forget the look of pain on his face as he watched me run away from him. He looked so defeated and unlike his usual sure self. I tried to suppress the urge to run to him and shake the daylights out of him asking where the fuck was my Akito though I had no right to own him. I drew unevened breaths and tried to clear my head as my brain whirled with confusion and a twinge of hope.

It wasn't that I did not want to go out with him; it was that I did not dare hope for what he was saying. It could be a way to trap or make fun of me but the pain in his eyes when I ran from him was heart wrenching.

"Do not toy with me like that Akito-seme."

"Do you dare command me?" he asked as his expression closed of. He stood and walked slowly toward me, repeating his question.

"N-No, Akito-seme, I was c-c-commanding you," I replied shakily as I tried to keep the distance between us.

His fast legs swiftly caught up with me and grabbed my arm. He molded his body to me as he held me in a very tight hug, and I began to question my doubt.

Perhaps, his was a side of Akito I had never seen.

"Please don't reject me," he begged in a voice unlike any I have ever heard from him. His loneliness and sadness sent a shiver down my spine and I could not deny the fact that I loved him even though it sounded too cheesy and things were moving pretty fast.

'I just couldn't bear it if you ran way from me without me telling you how I felt," he said. "I just couldn't live if I knew I had hurt you and you harbored that pain in your heart forever. When Kureno told you had tried to escape again, I knew it was time to tell you but I wanted to make love to you one more time in case you rejected me."

"Rejected you?" I asked with increasing surprise at the toll of events.

"I wanted something to remember you by but I just couldn't let you go, I just couldn't," he confessed as he broke into a sob.

This was the first time that I had seen Akito cry or show any sort of weakness. Usually he was angry and self-assured in his manner and never took orders from anyone. This weak Akito brought out the little protective spirit I hard and I decided it was about time to end his misery.

I slowly brought his tear-streaked face to mine and showered him with sweet innocent kisses. I could tell that this was going to be unlike any love making because I was in charge and he was at a disadvantage.

He captured his lips in a hungry yet gentle kiss that made his breath come in gasps. The change in him turned me on and I could sort of understand his need to be aggressive.

I slowly and leisurely unbuttoned his shirt while I nipped and bit his lips. I could feel the slow grind of his hips as he moved against me, silently asking for more.

I squeezed his shoulders to tell him that I want him but he had to be patient. I removed the shirt and it fell to the floor like the fallen angel in my arms.

I kissed my way down his throat and up again to his ears. I bit the lobe and he shuddered in my arms. Guess I found his sensitive spot. I continued my torture on his ears as my hands swiftly and deftly removed his belt and unzipped his pant which fell to the floor.

He kissed his way down his torso and shivered as Akito whimpered above him.

The man was too much.

I finally made it to the damned treasure that was so not hidden due to the fact that it was erect. I held on to the hot missile since he wasn't wearing any other thing and pumped.

He gasped.

I continued nice and slow then increased my speed as he moaned and writhed in my hands. Since I wanted to come with him, I gently turned him around and slowly tried to enter him.

"Please stop," he begged.

"What's wrong Akito, haven't you ever been the fuckee and not the fucker?" I asked with genuine curiosity. I already knew the answer to my question as his eyes closed and he whimpered and bit his lips. There was a little moisture on his lips and I felt compelled to lick it of as I plunged deep within him till the hilt.

He did not cry out and for that I was proud. He merely froze and I massaged his shoulders as I thoroughly kissed him. I began to more in him and although he whimpered at first, very soon he was begging for more and I gave him my all as we climaxed and shouted in sheer bliss at the passion and love between us. At the end the Master had somehow become the servant and the servant was…well…hoping to live happily ever after with his servant.

**A/N:** Okay, this story is officially finished although I might add an extra just to tell you guys about their, oh so adorable babies but until then, stay tuned. Love all your support and reviews and I thank you. Now go read **Why I should have killed you**. Git git to it.

Adieu,

Dews


End file.
